musicfandomcom-20200222-history
8 Miles High (EP)
| This Album = 8 Miles High | Next Album = The Prize Recruit | Misc = }} 8 Miles High was planned as the debut album by Australian nu-metal band, Superheist. Due to problems with their record company Shock Records' sub-label, Shagpile Records, and line-up changes, it was eventually released, in January 2000, as an eight-track extended play instead. It was co-produced by DW Norton, Superheist and Mark Racelle. Three of its tracks, "(Two Faced) Check Your Head Up", "Karma" and "Have Your Way", were placed on high rotation by national radio stations. Background 8 Miles High is the second extended play by Australian nu-metal band, Superheist, which was released via Shagpile Records/Shock Records in January 2000. They had started recording material for a proposed studio album in 1998 but their label, "suffered an internal upheaval during which some bands were dropped." Heavy Music Magazine s Sam Bean recalled that Shagpile had been dismantled by Shock Records, "The money ran out and an EP is all they could squeeze out of them." Australian music journalist, Ed Nimmervoll, explained, "When Shock was ready again the band looked at their record and decided some of the songs were no longer representative. The stuff they were happy with comprised the Eight Miles High EP. Other songs ended up on B-Sides." Like their previous EP, Chrome Matrix (September 1997), this EP's eight tracks were recorded at Backbeach Studios in Rye, Victoria by the group's guitarist, DW Norton, the group itself and Mark Rachelle. This EP had line-up changes where Si Durrant left post recording, Drew Dedman replaced him as their bass guitarist in 1999 and keyboardist Fetah Sebawi was now a permanent member of the band. Reception |noprose = yes ]]}} MediasSearch s Carmine Pascuzzi reviewed their debut album, The Prize Recruit (April 2001), and observed, "they keep a sort of discussion thread happening; tied in to their previous release – the interesting 8 Miles High. They will just keep evolving." ZZ of Tharunka opined, "Heavy but also grooves in the same manner as the multitude of American shock rock bands [Limp Bizkit, Rage, Slipknot). The production is lush and full of guitars." Rod Yates for rage observed, "it yielded solid radio support for '(Two Faced) Check Your Head Up', 'Karma' and 'Have Your Way' – building a reputation as one of the country's finest heavy bands, not to mention a fan base some more mainstream acts would kill for, in the process." Track listing Note: For additional work user may have to select 'Search again' and then 'Enter a title:' or 'Performer:' unless otherwise noted | title1 = Pulse | note1 = McLeod, Norton, Pentecost, Fetah Sabawi, Durrant | length1 = 3:36 | title2 = Karma | note2 = Norton, McLeod | length2 = 3:19 | title3 = Have Your Way | note3 = Norton, McLeod, Pentecost, Sabawi | length3 = 3:43 | title4 = Two-Faced (Check Your Head Up) | length4 = 3:30 | title5 = 1.4.U | length5 = 4:11 | title6 = Detonate | note6 = Norton, McLeod, Pentecost, Sabawi | length6 = 3:08 | title7 = The Hollow Blue | length7 = 4:15 | title8 = Beach View | length8 = 3:02 }} Personnel ;Superheist * Simon "Si" Durrant: – bass guitar (except track 3) * Roderick McLeod: – vocals * Richard William "DW" Norton: – guitar, bass guitar (track 3), keyboards (track 3) * Sean Pentecost: – drums * Fetah Sabawi: – Keyboards Although credited with bass guitar on the EP liner notes, Drew Dedman had joined the band in 1999 after tracking was complete. ;Recording details * Produced: – DW Norton and Superheist at Backbeach Recording Co. Rye, Victoria ** Co-Producer: – Mark Rachelle at Backbeach * Engineer: – DW Norton and Mark Rachelle at Backbeach ** Assistant engineer: – Richard Stolz (tracks 1, 6) at Backbeach * Mastering: – Ross Cockle at Sing Sing Mastering, South Melbourne * Mixer: – Mark Rachelle (all except tracks 1, 6) * Additional recording: – Kalju Tonuma (tracks 1, 6) at Backbeach * Artwork, Design: – Sally Dower at Hedrush Artworks * A&R: – Tim Janes References de:8 Miles High (EP) Category:Superheist albums Category:2000 EPs